PROJECT SUMMARY The Maryland Polycystic Kidney Disease Research and Translation Core Center (MPKD-RTCC) Cell Culture and Engineering Core (CCEC) will accelerate progress in PKD research by addressing a major unmet need for well-defined, reliable in vitro cell PKD models with proper controls. With this overarching goal in mind, CCEC developed new in vitro cell and organoid models that we hope will become the ?gold-standards? of the field. The CCEC is committed to helping investigators find ideal solutions for all their individual in vitro research needs whether it involves mechanistic exploration, human PKD cell validation studies, or therapeutic screening. To best serve the current and expected future demands of the diverse PKD workforce in academia, government, and industry, the CCEC will provide murine cell models of ADPKD, provide engineered inner medullary collecting duct (IMCD3) cell lines expressing custom PKD1 and PKD2 mutations, provide human kidney ADPKD cells and specimens, provide a cutting edge cystogenesis assay using three-dimensional organoid system, provide high through-put, three- dimensional cyst expansion assay, and provide consultation services to make sure the PKD community can fully utilize the CCEC resources.